Una nueva Historia
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: Una historia alterna a la trama real de NGE, una chica con una ideología totalmente diferente, se enfrenta a los ángeles como otra elegida en su EVA-AZ
1. Una nueva Integrante

****

"Una nueva historia"

Por: Hibari Zhang

****

Capítulo 1: _"Una nueva integrante"_

__

-¡Todos de pie! ¡Saluden!- todos saludaron- ¡Asiento!- gritaba la jefa del salón como siempre y poniendo orden al salón.

-Gracias Hikari...- agradeció el profesor- hoy les presentaremos a una nueva alumna.

-Acomodándose los anteojos y susurrándole a un chico delante suyo- Que bien guardado estaba, ni yo me enteré.

-Yo tampoco- contestó el chico, luego empezaron a poner atención a la presentación de la nueva compañera.

-Buenos días- mientras hacía una reverencia la nueva chica- mi nombre es:- escribió en la pizarra:

__

Hibari Zhang

-Y vengo de un país que se sitúa en el sur de América llamado Chile pero mis padres son chinos, a eso viene el apellido- una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Todo el salón estaba callado, hasta que se oyó el aplauso de una sola persona, Hibari se fijó, venía de aquella chica algo extraña, su cabello era azul, luego de eso se le unió Hikari y después todo el salón, Hibari se sentía muy contenta de ser recibida así.

-Señorita Zhang tome asiento donde guste, en un lugar libre- indicó el profesor.

*************

Llegó después de un rato el receso de unos cuantos minutos.

-Gracias- Hibari se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica de cabellos azules que seguía viendo hacia la ventana.

-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo- su rostro no parecía cambiar en absoluto, su tono de voz también sonaba frío.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Claro mi nombre es Rei Ayanami.

-Rei Ayanami- susurró- bonito nombre ¿Eres la primera elegida verdad? Y si no me equivoco tu EVA es el EVA-00 ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- esta ves por unos segundos mostró sorpresa pero pronto cambió.

-Este... la Mayor Katsuragi ¿Nunca mencionó que iba a venir?- preguntó Hibari algo extrañada.

-No, nunca nadie de NERV nos avisó- respondió.

-Vaya...- una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y se pone de pie- no importa me presento: Soy la sexta elegida y pilotearé el EVA-AZ- mientras guiñaba un ojo a Rei- a su servicio.

Rei no mostró sentimiento alguno y se levantó de su asiento, después se marchó. Hibari quedó algo sorprendida.

-Bueno que más da...- después vio a una pelirroja que se le acercaba.

-Vamos no te apenes, la niña maravilla es así, fría, antisocial y amarga- dijo mientras posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Hibari.

-Ah- fue lo único que dijo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Asuka Langely

-¡La segunda elegida que pilotea al EVA-02!- casi gritó de emoción, ya había conocido a dos como ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Asuka se asombró mucho- ¡TÚ! Chiquilla ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- hablaba algo amenazante con su típico acento alemán.

-Me presento: Soy la sexta elegida y pilotearé el EVA-AZ a su servicio- mientras guiñaba un ojo como la primera presentación ante Rei.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y aquí nadie me lo dijo!- mientras volteaba con una mirada asesina y se dirigía hacia Shinji- ¡Tercer elegido! ¡Ven acá!- Shinji se le acercó tembloroso, siendo observado por sus otros dos amigos y la nueva chica- ¡¿Tú sabías de esto verdad?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¿So... sobre... sobre qué? Asuka- preguntaba con cierto temor en la voz.

-¡¿Cómo que sobre qué?!- mientras se le acercaba, ocasionando que Shinji se sonrojara y le susurró- sobre la sexta elegida.

-¿Sexta elegida?- realmente le había tomado de sorpresa, él no sabía nada.

-No me digas que realmente no sabías nada- seguían susurrándose el uno al otro.

Mientras afuera los dos chicos se acercaron a la nueva chica para conversar:

-¡Uy! Veo que eres muy bonita- Kensuke se acomodaba los anteojos y de ellos reflejaban un brillo en especial.

Ella tenía el cabello completamente negro hasta por debajo de los hombros, lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos, eran de un marrón oscuro, su piel era blanca y su sonrisa era muy sincera.

-Sí, dices que vienes de Chile pero tus padres son chino- cuestionaba Touji.

-Sí ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Kensuke Aida, pero puedes llamarme Kensuke.

-Y yo Touji Suzuhara pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre: Touji.

-Mucho gusto a los dos.

-¡Oigan par de ineptos aléjense de ella!- gritaba Asuka por detrás- necesitamos hablar con ella.

-Sí... sí Asuka- tartamudearon los dos chicos mientras se alejaban de Hibari y ella viendo con una gota en su cabeza.

Los tres salieron al patio y allí buscaron un lugar tranquilo para conversar y Shinji fue el que empezó:

-¿Enserio eres la sexta elegida?

-S... Sí... pero... ¿De verdad que nadie les dijo?- estaba algo apenada.

-No... no, Misato no nos mencionó nunca nada acerca de esto, ni el Comandante Ikari, ni la Dra. Ritsuko nos dijo- decía Asuka de nuevo.

-Y dices que pilotearás el EVA-AZ- trató de asegurar Shinji lo que Asuka le comentó.

-Sí- ella respondió.

-Pero no he visto ningún EVA más en NERV- dijo esta ves la chica.

-Es que... todavía no llega, llegará hoy en la tarde- contestó Hibari.

-Ah... ya veo y en donde lo hicieron- preguntó Asuka de nuevo ella.

-Lo construyeron por personas de... Chile, por supuesto- contestó la chica de cabellos negros.

De pronto se anunció que debían regresar a clases...

*************

Ya a la salida de clases se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil sonar.

-¿Sí diga?- fue el de Shinji.

-_Shinji, soy yo, Misato-_ se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono 

-Ah, hola Misato- saludó Shinji.

-_Hoy llegó una nueva compañera tuya a tu escuela ¿Verdad?- _preguntó ella.

-Sí, Hibari Zhang- respondió.

-_Exacto, en 5 minutos estoy allá, los llevaré a NERV para presentarlos._

-Pero Misato, nadie supo de esto- dijo Shinji.

-_Ya en el camino te lo explicaré- _y la llamada se cortó.

Shinji suspiró y les dio la noticia a Asuka, Rei y a Hibari.

*************

-Bien Misato explícanos ahora- exigía Asuka.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que todavía no estabamos seguros si ella llegaría esta semana o la otra, pues llegó esta semana y no alcanzamos a informarle es todo- contestó ella.

-Ya veo- dijo Shinji, mientras Hibari estaba callada.

-¿Estas bien? Hibari- preguntó Misato.

-S... sí, es solo que no me he acostumbrado.

-Claro, te entiendo, ya llegamos- y así todos bajaron y empezaron a caminar hasta las instalaciones de NERV que se ubicaban bajo tierra.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron y se le presentó a la Dra. Akagi.

-Mucho gusto Dra. Ritsuko- saludó Hibari.

-El gusto es mío el EVA-AZ acaba de llegar hace unos minutos ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

-Pero Doctora... ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Misato.

-Sí, ya revisaron al EVA y está en perfectas condiciones ¡Ah! Y toma este será tu traje- y le pasó un traje color lila con blanco, era mucho más bonito que los trajes de Asuka y Rei.

-Gracias- y se marchó a vestirse con la ayuda de Asuka.

En los vestidores:

-Y... ¿Sincronizas bien con tu EVA?- preguntó Asuka, mirando con recelo el traje de ella.

-Sí, creo...

-¡¿Cómo que crees?!- preguntó algo molesta- tienes que estar segura o... nunca la has probado todavía.

-Bueno en este lugar no... pero si en otro- no quería explicar cual era el otro lugar, si lo decía la consideraría loca de seguro.

-Bien- fue lo que se limitó a decir Asuka.

Y después ellas salieron y la doctora con Misato empezaron a observar todo, con los otros elegidos también viendo.

-Bien insérten el Entry Plug- y así insertaron la cápsula en el EVA, su forma era similar al de EVA-01 por lo que Shinji pudo notar pero su color era de un gris plateado.

-¿Cómo te siente Hibari?- preguntó Misato después de haber hecho todos los pasos, de inyectar el LCL y todo lo demás.

-Bien, todo en orden y normal- aquella respuesta sorprendió a todos- ¿Qué ocurre dije algo malo?

-No nada malo- contestó Misato y siguió observando con Ritsuko.

Mientras tanto dentro del EVA:

-Ken... ¿Estás allí?- preguntó en un susurro Hibari con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí- se oyó una vos extraña.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿En perfectas condiciones y tú?

-Muy bien, pero demostrémosle nuestra sincronización- sugirió la chica con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos, enfrente de ella pudo ver la silueta de un chico que también le sonreía.

Volviendo a donde estaban todos los demás:

-¡Es increíble su sincronización y eso que es su primera ves!- exclamó Maya.

-¡¿Su primera ves?! ¡Ella me dijo que lo había hecho en otro lugar también!- exclamó Asuka.

-¿Cómo? Pero el EVA lo acaban de terminar la noche de ayer y lo trajeron para acá de inmediato, no puede ser- dijo Misato.

-¿Qué significa eso?- se preguntó la doctora.

-¡Dra. Ritsuko! ¡Su sincronización es de 350%!- exclamó con susto Maya- 351% - 352% - 353% ¡Y sigue subiendo!- todos estaban demasiados sorprendidos.

-Detengan todo, si sigue así tal ves le suceda algo- ordenó la doctora.

-Sí- todos obedecieron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Asuka- ¡No puede ser! ¡Me superó a mí!

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que susurró Shinji.

En el EVA:

-¿Por qué lo detuvieron?- preguntó Hibari mientras una pequeña pantalla aparecía y la imagen de Misato estaba regañándola:

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener una sincronización tan alta?! ¡Puedo haberte pasado algo!- le gritaba.

-A mi no me pasa nada, mi EVA y yo somos casi uno, por eso nuestra...- había hablado demasiado.

-¿Cómo? Repítelo- insistió Misato.

-...- pero ella se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos- ya será en otra ocasión Ken- susurró después de que aquella pantalla desapareciera.

-¡Claro! Será en otra- la voz del joven era alegre- me alegró verte de nuevo.

-Yo también- su sonrisa apareció nuevamente.

*************

-¿Por qué decidieron meterme a este hospital?- se preguntaba a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba:

__

**Flashback**

-¡Hibari!- gritó Misato y la fue a abrazar, enseguida unos señores vestidos de blanco la subieron a una camilla.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué hacen?! No estoy enferma, no me pasó nada- mientras era llevada para afuera y miraba por última ves a su EVA.

-Tenemos que revisarte, después de aquella sincronización tan alta...- Misato estaba al lado de ella- no sabemos lo que te puede estar pasando.

Hibari solo se limitó a estar callada.

**Fin del flashback**

Suspiró. Después de eso la puerta se abrió y allí apareció Shinji.

-Hola Hibari- saludó tímidamente.

-Ah... hola ¡Pero si no me sucede nada! ¡¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar?!

-Es por tu seguridad- contestó él mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama- ¿Por qué piloteas un EVA?

-¿Yo? Por la simple razón de salvar a la humanidad y Ken es mi amigo, perdón, EVA-AZ es mi amigo- dijo mientras estaba ya sentada y agarraba sus rodillas que se habían acercado a su pecho, apoyando su mentón en él.

-¿Ken? ¿Amigo?- preguntó algo confundido.

-¿A veces te has preguntado: Por qué tu EVA sólo acepta que "tú" no más lo pilotees?- ella preguntó.

-Yo... nunca.

-Cada EVA tiene un alma distinta, similar al piloto que hace que la sincronización resulte más fácil.

-No lo sabía- dijo apenado- ¿Cómo sabes sobre todo esto?

-Sé casi todo sobre NERV empecé...- paró de pronto- ¿Me juras guardar lo que te voy a contar?

-¿Por qué ha de jurarlo?- preguntó Shinji.

-Porque... esto es secreto, nadie más lo debe saber.

-Está bien lo juro- Hibari notó que él era sincero.

-Antes de que sepas... necesito que estés seguro de querer escuchas esto.

-...- Shinji dudó ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Y así la curiosidad ganó- Sí.

-Cuando me enteré que... iba a ser piloto de un EVA lo primero que me pregunte fue: ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren los Ángeles? Como lo llaman ustedes.

-¿Cómo lo llamamos nosotros?- preguntó.

-Yo no pienso que sean ángeles... eso creo...- ella misma tampoco estaba segura.

-¿Y que más pasó?- Shinji se había interesado en el tema.

-Empecé a investigar por mi cuenta y recibí la ayuda de Ken, perdón EVA-AZ

-¿Ken?

-Sí, ustedes lo llaman EVA-AZ pero su verdadero nombre es Ken.

-Entonces es un hombre...

-Sí. Cada Eva tiene su propia alma, ya te lo dije.

-Pero ¿Tú puedes comunicarte con ellos?

-Sí, llamémoslo un don especial.

-Pero ¿Qué quieren los Ángeles?- preguntó Shinji más interesado todavía- ¿Qué pudiste investigar? Espera un momento, me dices que recibiste ayuda del EVA... perdón de Ken. ¿Cómo fue eso? Si... lo terminaron apenas... ayer en la noche.

-Eso por ahora no es bueno conversarlo, pero los Ángeles quieren algo que está escondido aquí en NERV.

-¿Qué será?

-Si ellos lo recuperan se van, si no seguirán viniendo y destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que lo encuentre.

-Y tú ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo?

-A eso vengo, vengo como una piloto más, pero me propuse a mi misma en secreto una mision que cumplir por la humanidad- dijo orgullosa.

-Pero es un cargo muy pesado para ti sola, tienes 14 años.

-No, si lo hago paso por paso, lento pero seguro ¿No?- contestó ella volviendo a recostarse en su cama.

-Ya veo.

-Me guardarás el secreto ¿O no? O te advierto que... podría ser peor que... la famosa Asuka Langely- su rostro había cambiado a ser amenazador, pero pronto cambió a una sonrisa- vamos no es para tanto, una bromita ¿No?

-Por un momento me la creí.

-Eres parecido a mí, generalmente yo también caigo en las bromas.

-Ah.

De pronto la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera:

-Pequeña, puedes irte.

-¡¡GENIAL!!- gritó saltando en la cama y haciendo que Shinji se asustara por un momento- bien Shinji lo siento pero necesito vestirme...- y lo empujó fuera de la habitación- espérame aquí, no me gusta estar muy sola.

-S... sí- y salió, se apoyó en la puerta- otro secreto más...- se susurró.

Luego de unos momentos ella salió estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, que iba anchándose desde las rodillas para abajo, unos zapatos negros y una camisa de tono rosa pálido, magas cortas y alrededor de su cuello estaba amarrado por las mangas un chaleco color lila.

-Te invito a comer- dijo ella con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Eh... yo...

-Vamos acepta.

-De acuerdo- contestó, tampoco era una muy mala idea, se llevaban bien, compartían un secreto y además estaría lejos de Asuka.

Así los dos salieron y empezaron a caminar por las calles de Tokyo-3, los dos estaban en silencio, se dirigían a casa de Hibari. Luego de subir por un ascensor entraron en la casa de ella, estaba bastante cerca de NERV.

Entraron y Shinji pudo notar que todavía no terminaba de desempacar y todo estaba desordenado, en una esquina había cierta cantidad de cables y un Laptop, varios CD en el suelo además de una pila de CDs al lado de la cama, diskets y papeles por todos lados.

-Lo siento por el desorden pero no podía evitarlo, apenas me instalé- se disculpó Hibari.

El departamento era pequeño, consistía en una sola habitación acompañada de una cocina y un baño, no era nada más que eso.

-¿Te interesa mucho la computación?- preguntó Shinji acercándose a la computadora.

-Sí, me fasinan pero has me el favor de no tocar nada, sé donde y como están las cosas, si lo cambian jamás los encuentro- mientras se acercaba a Shinji- ya vámonos ¿Quieres comer o no?- preguntó.

-Sí... pero...

-¿Pensabas que íbamos a comer en casa? No, yo solo venía a buscar mi dinero, bien salgamos, esta noche tendré trabajo de más...

-Sí- mientras recorría con una vista rápida toda la habitación y salieron.

*************

-Asuka ¿Sabes donde está Shinji?- preguntó Misato, quien tomaba una cerveza.

-No sé- contestó de mala gana, cambiando constantemente de canal en la TV- ¡¿Qué acaso no hay nada bueno en esta porquería de televisión?!- estaba ¿Molesta?

Misato suspiró, desde la tarde que Shinji había desaparecido y tenía hambre... De pronto se escucho el graznido de Pen-Pen, pidiendo comida.

-¡De acuerdo yo cocino!- gritó Misato.

-Maldito kinder, donde diablos se metió- se susurraba Asuka sola, mientras seguía buscando algún canal que valiera la pena ver.

*************

En un parque:

-Está bueno esto- decía una chica mientras mordía la hamburguesa.

-Sí- el chico hacía lo mismo- ¿A ti no te gusta estar sola verdad?

-No... pero a la ves me gusta estar sola...

-No te entiendo.

-Imagínate una habitación y yo sola allí... no me gusta estar así, pero si esa habitación... estuviera llena de gentes pero yo sola... eso es mucho mejor, siempre me gusta que me escuchen y también me gusta escuchar a otros...

-Ya veo, te conoces muy bien a ti misma- dijo Shinji dejando de comer.

-No, te equivocas.

-Enserio, pareces muy madura- la miró y ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Uno nunca es maduro hasta que muere- susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Shinji, luego tomó su refresco y bebió un poco de su contenido- uno siempre en la vida aprende muchas cosas, siempre son nuevas, dime ¿Hoy has aprendido algo?

-Sí, pensándolo, sí... mucho...- contestó.

-Sigamos comiendo, esto está realmente delicioso.

De pronto se escuchó una alerta y por toda la ciudad se escuchaban que fueran al refugio más cercano.

-¡Un Ángel!- gritó Shinji.

-Lástima, lo guardaré para después- dijo Hibari y partieron corriendo hacia las instalaciones NERV.

*************

-El Ángel está a 10 km. hacia el norte de aquí- indicó Misato quien hablaba a los chicos que se dirigían hacia el Ángel- Asuka y Shinji atacarán, Rei cubre al EVA-02 y Hibari tú a Shinji.

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos.

Llegando hasta el lugar...

-El Ángel es extraño- murmuró Asuka- marea...

El Ángel era una cosa redonda, plana... y parpadeaba, desaparecía y aparecía en un mismo lugar, tenía un escudo A.T bastante poderoso por lo que pudieron analizar las personas que estaban con la computadora MAGI.

-No se acerquen mucho, su escudo A.T es muy poderoso.

-Misato, por favor déjamelo a mí- era la voz de Hibari.

-No podemos, apenas empiezas con tu EVA.

-Yo si puedo- contestó.

-Asuka ¡Ataca! ¡Su escudo se debilitó!- gritó de pronto Misato, después de que la Dra. Ritsuko le avisara sobre el cambio.

-Asuka ¡No!- y EVA-AZ se interpuso delante del EVA-02.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer, arriesgar tu vida?!- giró Asuka quien había parado apenas.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que lo mates como los otros Ángeles que ya han matado- dijo la nueva integrante del grupo.

-Pero... Hibari- susurró Shinji pero después de unos segundos entendió- Asuka, hazle caso a ella- de pronto vio una luz muy grande.

-¡Quítate!- gritó Asuka, veía un rayo venir justo detrás de Hibari, pero se sorprendió a que ni rozó al EVA-AZ

-Gracias Ken- susurró ella dentro del EVA.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo ¿Somos amigos o no?- contestó el chico.

-El escudo A.T del EVA-AZ es muy poderoso- comentó Maya.

-Es 50% más resistente que el de los otros tres EVAS- informó Shigueru.

-El Ángel se prepara para atacar nuevamente- informó con rapidez Makoto.

-Hibari usa nuevamente tu Escudo A.T el Ángel se prepara para atacar de nuevo- indicó Misato.

-Sí- y hizo lo que le ordenaban- Ken ya sabes.

-Sí.

-Ángel, me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- había cerrado los ojos, mientras ella intentaba hablarle al alma de aquel Ángel. Ken se encargaba de usar el escudo A.T.

-Mis hermanos y yo queremos a Adán- respondió.

-Lo sabía- se susurró- quieren a Adán- luego se dirigió al Ángel- yo te puedo conseguir a Adán si me prometes convencer a tus hermanos que no sigan atacando, investigaré y conseguiré devolverles a Adán para que se marchen.

-¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?- preguntó el Ángel mientras seguía luchando escudo contra escudo.

-Porque ella es mi amiga- contestó esta ves Ken.

-Son nuevos aquí- dijo el Ángel sorprendido- son nuevos.

-Sí somos nuevos y juramos una misión, recuperar a Adán, devolvérselos y que se marchen dejando a los seres humanos libres y tranquilos- contestó Ken quien aumentaba su escudo A.T.

-Si no te marchas ahora te matarán, como a tus otros hermanos- suplicó Hibari.

-De acuerdo, confiaré esta ves en ustedes, lo intentaré, pero no les prometo nada- mientras disminuía su escudo a igual que Ken.

-Mayor Katsuragi, Dra. Ritsuko, el campo A.T del EVA-AZ está disminuyendo- informó Maya.

-Mayor el Ángel se marcha y su escudo también disminuyó, en realidad no queda nada de escudo del Ángel- informó Shigeru- tampoco hay ninguna señal que el Ángel haya sido lastimado o los EVAS, es extraño.

-Sí, muy extraño- después de que Hibari se le haya enfrentado solo con su escudo...- analizó a Dra. Akagi.

-Asuka, ataca ahora, no tiene el escudo- indicó la Mayor Katsuragi, mientras por su mente pasaban varias cosas.

-Sí- Asuka se lanzó mientras Hibari se distraía por un momento- ¡¡AAAHHH!!- se estaba acercando al Ángel que se marchaba, cuando alguien se interpuso.

-¡No!- y el EVA-AZ se abalanzó en el EVA-02 y los dos cayeron al piso Shinji fue a ayudarlos a levantarse.

-¡Niña tonta! ¡Qué intentabas hacer!- gritó Asuka por la pantalla que apareció en el EVA de Hibari.

-Ya te dije, no permitiré que lo ataquen, ni menos matarlo.

En las instalaciones NERV todos estaban con la mano en la cara avergonzados por el espectáculo de los EVAs, el Ángel había desaparecido.

-Comandante Ikari- susurró Fuyutsuki al lado de él.

-Esa chica es especial, manténgala vigilada las 24 hrs.- y se marchó.

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo.

-Ch... chicos...- murmuraba Misato, entre enojada, avergonzada y a punto de estallar en risa por el alboroto que se armaba con los EVAs- regresen.

EVA-00 estaba simplemente parado y mirando a sus pies donde la cabeza del EVA-02 estaba acostado y EVA-AZ sobre él, y un EVA-01 intentando poner de pie al EVA-AZ.

-¡Quítate!- quitaba Asuka.

-No puedo el EVA pesa- objetaba Hibari- ¡Podría hacerlo fácilmente si quitaras un pie de tu EVA de mi espalda!- mientras susurraba- Ken haz algo.

-No puedo su pie...- contestaba.

-¡No puedo tú estás en cima mío!- exclamó Asuka hecha una furia.

-Vamos chicas tranquilícense- intentaba ayudar Shinji.

-Asuka, quita el piel de su espalda- dijo Rei- así fácilmente ella se levantará y tú también podrás hacerlo, regresemos, Misato lo exige, además es tarde y mañana hay clases- el EVA-00 empezó a irse.

-¡Espéranos!- gritaron los tres, Asuka hizo lo que Rei dijo y fácilmente las dos se levantaron y así la alcanzaron, para regresar a NERV.

****

... Continuará.

Nota de la autora: ^-^ ¡Por fin mi capricho hecho realidad! Jejeje... en Chile están dando apenas Evangelion y quise hacer un fic de ellos... estuve meditando mucho tiempo... si hacerlo o no. Como ya se dieron cuenta, el fic no sigue la secuencia original de la serie, y ¡Toy yo como personaje principal! ¬¬ Hay varias cosas que aclarar... ¿Ne? 

1.- No tengo 14 años, solo 13, el prox. Año el 06 de Enero cumplo los 14 U.U uuy... que vieja... ^^Û 

Bueno un aviso, la personaje principal, realmente soy yo misma y en este fic en el fondo me toy describiendo y también toy hablando de mis pensamientos ante la situación en que vive la personaje, ¡¡SOY YO!! ¡¡Soy yo!! ^^Û. Planeo que sea un fic bastante corto, no muy largo, unos tres capítulos estaría bien... creo.

****

Avances del capítulo 2: _"Sospechas sobre ella"_

Hibari es muy misteriosa, Asuka empieza a tenerle mala espina, Rei... extrañamente se asocia con Hibari, Shinji... es el único que la entiende, ¬¬ aunque igual no tanto como Ken. Misato exige un informe completo sobre la vida, antecedentes, TODO de Hibari Zhang. Un técnico de EVAs observa constantemente un comportamiento bastante sospechoso de ella... ¡¿Conversando con el EVA-AZ?! Después de las clases, Shinji va nuevamente a casa de Hibari, junto a Kensuke, Touji, Rei y Asuka, esta ves por un trabajo grupal de la escuela, se sorprende mucho esta ves por el orden que tenía... y la limpieza. Comandante Ikari recibe constantemente, fotos e informes de los movimientos de Hibari, desconfía que tenga algo que ver con espías secretos... alguien enviado por SEELE o por algún Ángel.

Cualquier comentario, aviso de errores, felicitaciones son bienvenidas a mi mail:

kawai_hibari@lanota.com


	2. Sospechas sobre ella

****

"Una nueva historia"

Por: Hibari Zhang

****

Capítulo 2: _"Sospechas sobre ella"_

El día era espléndido, como pudo notar una chica con un uniforme en especial, lo más seguro es que se dirigía a la escuela.

-¿Hibari?- preguntó de pronto alguien por detrás.

-¡Ah! Shinji, me asustaste ¿Sí? Dime- contestó ella y así siguieron caminando.

-Toma, hoy en la mañana Misato me lo dio- era una tarjeta, con su foto y nombre, número y todo lo demás- dijo que te lo pasara.

-Gracias...- luego lo guardó- y... ¿Dónde está... Asuka?- preguntó.

-Ella se marchó temprano- dijo.

Llegaron a la escuela y Hibari pasó al baño, Shinji se dirigió al salón.

-¡Shinji!- gritaron Kensuke y Touji, apenas él entró.

-Chicos- murmuró él y luego fue arrinconado en su asiento y después solo eran murmullos, entre los tres.

-Shinji, dinos ¿Quién manejaba el EVA nuevo? ¿Cómo se llama el EVA? y todo lo demás- exigió Kensuke.

-Sí, Shinji, no nos lo escondas, sabemos, lo vimos todo anoche y hasta vimos como el Ángel se marchó, algo hizo el EVA- esta ves fue Touji.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Hibari había entrado al salón, se sentó en su puesto y se dio la vuelta.

-Buenos días Rei- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo, bien- era frío como siempre.

-¿No vas a preguntar por mí?- preguntó.

-¿Y tú?- traía el mismo tono que antes.

-Bien, supongo...- luego se dio la vuelta, el profesor había llegado, Asuka también, pero parecía enfadada.

La clase continuó... estaba tan aburrido...

__

**Flashback**

Los pilotos llegaron y los EVAs se instalaron, de inmediato, personal se abalanzó a inspeccionarlos.

-¡Niños!- gritó Misato que venía hacia ellos.

Asuka estaba apartada del grupo, con los brazos cruzados, estaba enojada. Rei, más alejada todavía, como siempre y Shinji junto a Hibari miraban a Misato venir con una gota en sus cabezas.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?! ¡El Ángel desapareció y quien sabe a donde se fue o si volverá o no!- estaba enojada.

Hibari pensó en ahogar todas las palabras de defensa a favor de ella y el Ángel que se le habían ocurrido en ese momento.

-Ya, vuelvan a sus respectivos hogares, lo importante es que no salieron lastimados- Misato se marchó.

**Fin del flashback**

Suspiró, cuando miró por arriba de su computadora y vio que el maestro seguía con su historia, luego miró a Shinji, estaba tan aburrido como ella, así que se le ocurrió algo, se estiró los dedos y empezó a teclear:

****

"Hola Shinji:

¿Estas aburrido como yo? ¿Por qué no conversamos?

Hibari"

Luego presionó: "Enviar"

En el puesto de Shinji, hubo un pequeño sonido que lo asustó, luego se dio cuenta que solo era el sonido de un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó:

****

"Hola Shinji:

¿Estas aburrido como yo? ¿Por qué no conversamos?

Hibari"

-¿Qué?- se susurró, miró por encima de su computadora y vio lo mismo que Hibari había visto así que decidió responder:

****

"Esta... bien... ¿Pero de que?

Shinji"

Presionó: "Enviar"

Y así el mensaje llegó hasta donde Hibari que lo esperaba con ansias:

****

"¡Genial! Bueno ya saldrá un tema, de que quieres hablar ¿Qué tal si empezamos por qué cosas nos gustan?

Hibari"

El mensaje llegó nuevamente a donde Shinji, pero apenas abrió ese y llegó otro:

****

Mensaje 1:

"**¡Genial! Bueno ya saldrá un tema, de que quieres hablar ¿Qué tal si empezamos por que cosas nos gustan?**

Hibari"

Mensaje 2:

"Bájale el volumen del aviso de mensajes ^^Û no quieres que nos descubran ¿Verdad?

Hibari"

Decidió responder de nuevo y aprovechó de bajarle el volumen:

****

"Esta bien, ya le bajé. Bueno me gusta escuchar música"

Shinji

Y así se fueron mandando mensajes uno con el otro, a veces salía un comentario algo gracioso y apenas podían aguantarse en no reír. Rei se percató de eso y decidió dejar de ver para afuera...

El descanso llegó y Hibari se estiró en su asiento, luego se volteó.

-Hola Rei ¿Charlamos?- sugirió.

-...- no respondió pero su mirada parecía pedirlo.

-Vayamos afuera, que gran parte del día la pasamos aquí...- le tomó de la mano y salieron.

-Asuka... te noto enojada- habló Hikari.

-Es que la "niña sonrisas" fastidia como nunca- dijo con los ojos cerrados y levantándose de su asiento.

-Asuka... ¿Quién es "niña sonrisas"?

-Hibari- dijo y salió del salón seguida por su amiga Hikari.

-Shinji ¿Qué hacías en clases?- preguntó Kensuke- te notamos bastante...

-Sí Shinji, dinos- interrumpió Touji- se notaba que conversabas con alguien, te ponías...

-A reírte solo- terminó Kensuke.

-Yo... solo...- mientras las miradas de sus compañeros lo acusaban tanto que lo asustaba.

-¿Te ligaste a una chica? ¿Y no nos dices?

-No, eso no...- murmuró- solo...

-¿Solo qué?- preguntó Touji con tono burlón.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Sólo conversaba con Hibari! ¡Pero ella comenzó!- al ver las miradas de sorpresa de los chicos- ella fue quien primero me mandó un mensaje, yo solo respondí.

-¿Conque coqueteando?- dijo Touji.

-No, como crees- Shinji estaba más que rojo...

*************

-No hablas mucho- empezó Hibari, ya llevaban un buen rato sin hablar ninguna de las dos.

-Hablo lo necesario- contestó ahora... ¿Más relajada?

-Ah- dijo ella, mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco que había sacado de su mochila antes de salir.

-¿Tú vives en Chile?- preguntó Rei.

-No- negó con la cabeza- ahora estoy viviendo en Tokyo-3- bromeó

-¿Cómo es allá?- preguntó.

-Bueno... con el segundo impacto, toda la costa de Chile fue inundada... ahora solo queda la zona de ente la cordillera y la costa y por supuesto la montaña, pero es un lugar lindo- y miró al cielo mientras unos pájaros la cruzaban.

-¿Qué te pareció Tokyo-3?

-Extraño, pero tiene su encanto, edificios que pueden moverse... es algo interesante.

-Y veo que sincronizas bien con tu EVA- dijo.

-Sí, él... más que mi EVA es... como mi amigo- contestó ahora acercándose sus rodillas hacia el pecho y apoyas la cabeza sobre ellas.

-¿Amigo?

-Sí ¿Tú no?- preguntó ella.

-No ¿Por qué anoche ahogaste tus palabras?- preguntó, aquella pregunta la sorprendió, sorprendió a Hibari.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Lo supuse, si yo fuera tú, habría hecho lo mismo...

-Pues, no es el momento adecuado para que sepan- fue lo único que respondió, cuando el descanso terminó.

Así pasó toda la jornada de escuela y el profesor les mandó un trabajo grupal:

-Hibari- llamó Rei, mirándola con sus ojos rojos fijos y ya lista- ¿Trabajamos?

-¡Claro!- contestó ella- puede ser en mi casa.

-¡Oigan chicas!- llamó Touji- ya que ustedes dos trabajarán juntas, quiero unirme... con Kensuke- nombró a Kensuke después de que este le propusiera un codazo.

-¡Claro!- contestó Hibari- ¿Shinji también?- al verlo venir caminando hacia ellos.

-Sí- contestó Kensuke por Shinji.

Mientras en el otro lado del salón:

-Por favor Asuka, trabajemos con ellos- pedía Hikari- por favor...

-Esta bien...- aunque no era en buena gana, pero puso muy contenta a Hikari, además ya la estaba aburriendo con tantas súplicas y no tenía grupo y mínimo podían ser de 3 integrantes y ellas eran dos.

-¿Asuka y yo también podemos ser de su grupo?- se incorporó Hikari.

-Sí- mientras miraba a Asuka venir, seguía enojada...

*************

-Rayos, los datos de ella son muy normales, no hay nada anormal- mientras se frotaba la frente... y luego se apoyaba en el escritorio lleno de papeles y una foto, la foto de Hibari- Dra. Ritsuko ¿Segura que estos son todos los datos de ella?- preguntó ya la quinta ves.

-Sí, Mayor Katsuragi- mientras suspiraba con una taza en las manos y miraba al EVA-AZ- ya es la quinta ves- se susurró.

-Es que no encuentro nada anormal en ella, es... lo más extraños es que ella es ¡Normal!- mientras revolvía entre los papeles- mientras, no lo es tanto, de algún modo estoy segura que ella ¡Ella! Trama algo, algo hizo con el Ángel.

La Doctora se dio vuelta y EVA-AZ se le surgió una gota inmensa en su cabeza, INMENSA, pensando que mide unos 6 metros...

-Vamos Misato, ten calma, lo que hará ella, lo hará y allí es cuando la descubrimos- dijo la doctora dejando la taza en la mesa.

-¡Aaaagggghhhh!- y se rindió, ya había leído aquellos papeles más de cinco veces y no veía nada anormal- haré el informe para el Comandante Ikari- y se marchó.

A la doctora le apareció una gota en su cabeza... Misato dejó todo desordenado ¿Y ella era la que tenía que ordenar?

*************

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Hibari, Shinji se sorprendió.

-Hibari, esto se ve mucho mejor que la última ves que vine- comentó, de pronto todos fijaron su vista en él, excepto Rei, que seguía mirando el lugar y Hibari que mantenía una risa nerviosa... con una gota en su cabeza.

-¡Shinji! ¡Tienes a Misato y a Asuka! ¡Ahora quieres a Hibari! ¡No es justo!- reclamó Touji.

-¡Tú! ¡Degenerado! ¡¿Cuándo fue?!- aquel acento sonaba en un tono muy amenazante.

-No, Asuka, no es lo que todos piensan- trató de defenderse.

-Shinji...- dijo Kensuke- ¿Cómo?

-¡No!- ya tenía su rostro rojo.

-Lo que él dice es verdad, ayer, solo pasamos a buscar algo y luego salimos a comer- intentó ayudar Hibari... pero no ayudó mucho que digamos...

-¡Ahora resulta que fue una cita!- gritó Asuka- ¡Tú! Niña sonrisas, no te pases de la raya.

-Yo ¿Pasarme de la raya? No me digas que tú y Shinji son...- habló Hibari, en el fondo para molestar...

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo con ese tonto! ¡Jamás!- gritó Asuka que fue calmada por Hikari.

-¿Trabajamos?- sugirió Rei un poco apartada del grupo.

-S- sí- dijeron todos.

Se sentaron en el piso donde más les acomodaban mientras Hibari fue a la cocina, Shinji decidió ayudarle:

-Shinji, en el estante de la izquierda están algunas tazas- dijo ella mientras ponía calentar el agua.

-Sí- el sacó 7 tazas y las colocó en una bandeja.

Luego solo esperaron a que hirviera el agua, después de eso, prepararon el té...

-Bien- dijo Hibari mientras tomaba la bandeja de las manos de Shinji- tu lleva el té y yo las tazas. 

Ella se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina... pero luego regresó, se acercó a Shinji y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo más de lo normal.

Y en donde estaban todos, sirvieron el té y empezaron a comentar sobre el trabajo:

-Hay que hacer una carpeta sobre la tecnología antes del segundo impacto- comenzó Rei.

-Bien esa información es muy fácil- contestó Hibari y se dirigió a su cama, debajo de ella sacó algo y luego lo encendió, después se unió nuevamente al grupo.

-¡Wuaow! ¡Es del último modelo! ¡El más nuevo!- exclamó de pronto Kensuke al ver la computadora.

-Sí lo acabo de comprar, bueno me lo compraron, mis padres, hace apenas unos días, antes de venir aquí- contestó mientras tecleaba sobre ella- ¡Listo! ¡Lo encontré!- mientras guiñaba un ojo- en Internet hay de todo- luego rió- ¿Quién tiene impresora?

-¡Yo!- se ofreció rápidamente Kensuke.

-Bien, guardaré la información en un disket vacío, te lo llevas lo imprimes y mañana lo ordenamos en la escuela ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero no se puede imprimir del Internet- habló Hikari y todos estuvieron de acuerdos menos Rei que no hacía absolutamente nada excepto mirar, Asuka que seguía enojada, Kensuke que ya sabía la respuesta a ese problema y Hibari que se había parado a buscar un disket en un cajón.

-Eso es fácil, leeremos toda la información, lo que nos parezca interesante, la copiamos y pegamos en el Word, luego creamos las otras parte y listo ¿Qué tal?- respondió Hibari a esa duda. (**"ADVERTENCIA:** ¬¬ No es algo que deben hacer ustedes, los lectores, que todavía van a una escuela o algo parecido ¿Ok? Ojo, yo U.U si lo hago... pero que conste que realmente: Leo y comprendo lo que ando buscando... ^^Û**"**)

-Vaya niña sonrisas tiene grandiosas ideas- dijo Asuka de forma sarcástica.

-Gracias- y Hibari sonrió- bien, cada uno leerá cierta cantidad, espero que todos- miró a todos- TODOS sean sinceros consigo mismo y entiendan la materia...- mostró otra sonrisa- yo ya vi esto en mi país, realmente es muy interesante.

Y así comenzó el trabajo, a veces se relajaban y comentaban algunas cosas no relacionadas al trabajo, hasta que por fin terminaron.

-Bien Kensuke, aquí está el disket, que NO se te pierda, después me lo devuelves.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- exclamó Hikari- tengo que regresar pronto- por el balcón se podía ver que al cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Yo también me tengo que ir- dijo Rei- gracias, adiós. 

Y Rei tomó sus cosas, al igual que Hikari.

-Yo te acompaño Hikari- contestó Asuka y se marchó.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron Touji y Kensuke.

Hibari los acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se fueron, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Shinji ayudándole a ordenar.

-¡Oh! Que amable, gracias, no es necesario ¿No tienes nada que hacer?- preguntó Hibari.

-Si te incomodo puedo irme- su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su cabeza agachada, mientras en sus manos estaba la bandeja con las tazas de té. 

-¡Ah! No, claro que no- tomaba la bandeja y ella misma se lo llevaba- si fue por el beso de hace unas horas pues... era una forma de agradecimiento- dijo algo sonrojada, mientras abría la llave y dejaba que el agua cayera sobre las tazas y luego empezó a lavarlas, Shinji al lado le ayudó a secarlas y colocarlas en el lugar correspondiente.

-Ah ya veo, pero igual, no tengo nada que hacer y lo mejor sería ayudarte.

Unos momentos después salieron de la cocina y Hibari se sentó en su cama y tomó su Laptop más moderno y empezó a trabajar sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shinji.

-Siéntate- y Shinji se sentó- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación? En el hospital.

-Ah sí- dijo él.

-Pásame el CD que está sobre la cómoda- dijo y Shinji fue a buscarla.

-Toma- se la pasó y ella lo colocó en su computadora, Shinji volvía a sentarse.

-Mira- y una serie de letras verdes apareció en la pantalla junto a un fondo verde pero más oscuro, las letras aparecían muy rápido y ella tecleando allí.

-Eh... y... eso ¿Qué es?- no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Información que conseguí de NERV- susurró, su vista cambió y vio una sombra, como al lado izquierdo de la cama estaba el balcón y el inmenso ventanal, sin cortinas aún, se podía ver claramente afuera además que la luz de adentro estaba encendida y se reflejaba, pero eso no impedía su visión, había una sombra misteriosa...

-¿Qué pasa Hibari?- preguntó Shinji al darse cuenta que dejó de mover sus dedos.

-No, nada... solo vi un gato.

-¿Un gato?- preguntó y miró hacia donde Hibari tenía girado su vista.

-Nada del otro mundo, mira- y sus dedos volvieron a moverse...

*************

Al otro día en NERV:

-Comandante Ikari, un nuevo informe- y un hombre de cabellos rubios, anteojos oscuros y usaba una chaqueta y pantalones negros, la corbata era de igual color, con una camisa blanca, le entregaba unos papeles a Gendou.

-Bien gracias, continua con tu trabajo- y el hombre se marchó.

-¿Y que has podido investigar?- comentó un señor bastante mayor al lado de él, mientras leía el informe.

-Todo normal hasta ahora, lo único es que siempre está cerca de Shinji. Según los informes de Misato, en las pruebas de sincronización está demasiado bien, el último Ángel, se marchó misteriosamente después de haber tenido contacto con EVA-AZ.

-Bastante misterioso...- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-Sí.

*************

-Hola Ken- saludó.

-Hola- se escuchó momentos después, pero solo era oído por ella- ayer no viniste.

-Es que tuve que hacer una tarea de la escuela ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-¡Muy bien!- y sonrió mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en el EVA.

-Gracias por venirme a visitar... ya me estaba aburriendo- contestó el EVA.

-Lo siento- miró para todos lados y luego susurró- ¿Has investigado algo? ¿O te has enterado de algo?

-Nada, solo que me observan bastante, siento que sospechan...- contestó mientras aparecía la imagen de Ken y en sus ojos detonaban preocupación.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta... me investigan- contestó ella con el tono más bajo, mientras miraba cuidadosamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Será mejor tener más cuidado.

-Sí, me enteré ayer, estaba con Shinji, alguien nos vigilaba...- luego susurró- sólo me falta enterarme de donde está Adán...

-¿En tu casa?- refiriéndose a donde estaba con Shinji. 

-Eh...- una gota apareció en su cabeza y se separó del EVA- yo... si... estaba, comentándole...

-¡Nuestro propósito!- casi lo gritó.

-Eh...- su cara se transformó de una avergonzada a una seria- él es sincero, confío en él.

-Entonces yo confiaré una ves más en ti- mientras el EVA suspiraba.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué tú estás en el EVA, mientras que... los EVAs de Shinji y Asuka están sus madres... yo no te conozco como algún familiar mío o algo así- su mirada había bajado, de pronto sintió algo cálido en su mentón y que le levantaba el rostro, era la mano de él.

-Tranquila te comprendo ¿Te sientes culpable porque involucraste a un desconocido?- dijo con calma.

-No lo sé.

-Digamos... que somos almas gemelas- le susurró.

-Almas gemelas- repitió y una pequeña sonrisa apreció nuevamente- somos almas gemelas...

-Sí- él también lo hizo y volvió a desaparecer en el EVA.

Hibari comprendió el porque Ken entró nuevamente al EVA, alguien observaba, así que se marchó rápidamente, ya mañana vendría de nuevo. 

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y siempre en las tardes después de la escuela venía a NERV y conversaba con Ken, sobre lo que les ocurría y planes, al menos que tuviera algún trabajo o era invitada por amigos a salir.

*************

-Dra. Akagi- llamó uno de los personales encargados de vigilar y mantener en buen estado a los Evangelions.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella mientras inspeccionaba a EVA-AZ.

-Este EVA...- indicó nervioso...

-¿Sí?- mientras se detenía un momento y lo miraba- ¿Qué pasa con EVA unidad AZ?

-Este EVA es raro- al ver el rostro de la doctora agregó de inmediato- me parece que se comunica con su piloto, de alguna manera hablan, lo he visto moverse solo o algún otro movimiento como si riera... cuando la señorita que lo pilotea ríe- en ese momento a EVA le apareció una gota en su cabeza...

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible- dijo ella mientras observaba al EVA detenidamente- simplemente imposible... al menos que...- volteó y se fue rápidamente.

-¡Doctora!- el señor intentó llamarla pero de pronto sintió un ruido, volteó a ver de donde venía y vio la cara del EVA- ¡¡Aaaahhh!!- y se marchó corriendo.

__

-Upss... creo que nos descubrieron querida Hibari...- fue lo único que pensó y decidió esperar a que ella lo visitara nuevamente o por último... lo haría nuevamente.

*************

En una habitación oscura una chica sonreía dormida:

-¿Lo hiciste de nuevo?- preguntó, pero esta ves el paisaje era distinto, era un prado, ella vestía con un jeans a la cadera, ajustado pero se soltaban a la altura de las rodillas, los que están de moda en esos tiempos, una camisa blanca arriba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó un chico al lado de ella, llevaba vestido unos pantalones sueltos color negros, con bolsillos al lado de las rodillas y una camiseta negra también- tenía algo urgente que decirte.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sospechan y alguien nos vio conversar...

-Entonces empezaremos a planear bien el plan- de rostro serio cambió a una sonrisa- visítame todas las noches, me gusta este lugar- mientras una mariposa se posaba en sus dedos.

-Que bueno que te agrade, a mí también. Claro te visitaré en cada sueño- él también le sonrió- es agradable sincronizar contigo...

****

... Continuará.

Nota de la autora: Ok, hasta aquí quedó esto... ya se irá enterando poco a poco... **^o^** ooohhh... queda solo un capítulo ^^Û este es un fic no muy largo... se concentran todas las sospechas en este capítulo... ¿Los ángeles realmente ya no atacan? Mmm... de eso no podemos estar seguros... XD pero si que acabará bien esto pos jajajaja XD

****

Avances del capítulo 3: _"¡Un objetivo logrado!"_

El titulo porque: Mitad logre hacer un fic de Evangelion y la otra mitad es que bueno Hibari, cumple lo prometido... ¿Cómo? Pues tienen que averiguarlo leyéndolo ^-^ jeje... Bueno hay unas cuantas sorpresas más...

Cualquier comentario, error, aviso, cosas como esas, a mi mail:

kawai_hibari@lanota.com


	3. ¡Un objetivo logrado!

****

"Una nueva historia"

Por: Hibari Zhang

****

Capítulo 3: _"¡Un objetivo logrado!"_

Las clases avanzaba como de costumbre, pero Hibari ocupaba aquellas aburridas clases para trabajar en su proyecto, aprovechaba el tiempo al máximo, NERV era como un laberinto, necesitaba analizar cada rincón y los lugares probables en donde podría estar Adán, los momentos más adecuados para entrar y cuanto tiempo podría permanecer allí, intentando burlar a los guardias, etc. 

El único obstáculo más grande para lograr su misión era que la vigilaban de día y de noche, sin separarse de ella en ningún instante... eso la incomodaba bastante, no podía estar tranquila.

Ya había pasado mes y medio, sólo le faltaba un detalle: el cómolibrarse del "investigador" que la seguía día y noche... tenía que ser algo perfecto e inteligente, para mantener bastante ocupado al sujeto y burlarlo, ya que se supone, que ese tipo de personas no son tontas... aunque los actos de Hibari son bastantes discretos y normales, igual había que prevenir.

*************

En medio de la aburrida clase, Rei miraba hacia fuera, Touji dormía sobre la mesa, Kensuke viendo las pelusas del aire, Shinji en su mundo, Hikari poniendo atención, Asuka ignorado la clase y el resto del curso similar, muy aburrido... pero Hibari estaba entretenida diseñando su plan, intentaba sacar un poco de cada idea de todas las películas que había visto en su vida sobre eso de burlar espías, detectives, etc... escribía sus diseños en la computadora y guardándolos, los que no le gustaba los borraba y pensaba en otro, ya en casa elegiría el mejor...

************

-_Esa chica tiene algo en especial, su EVA también ¿Será que ella sabe el secreto de los EVAs?- _mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- _no... eso no puede ser, pero no imposible, capaz que si lo sabe...- _dejó la taza en la mesa y allí tecleó en su computadora y chequeó el afiche de Hibari- _a los 10 años fue informada que sería candidata para ser piloto de un EVA ¿Será posible que de tan temprana edad ya sepa razonar de manera casi adulta? ¿Tener varios puntos de vista a partir de una cosa? ¿Imaginarse lo que otros no se molestarían en imaginar? ¿Pensar lo que otros no se molestan en pensar? Simplemente... asombroso, pero... ¿Qué es lo que tiene en esa mente? Me gustaría tanto saber qué es lo que piensa...- _reflexionaba la doctora Akagi mientras miraba la foto sonriente de Hibari.

************

Misato manejaba con tranquilidad cuando de pronto suena la alarma del aviso de la aproximación un Ángel, un Ángel por fin después de mes y medio, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de inmediato a NERV.

************

Los 4 corrían lo más rápido posible hacia NERV desde la escuela, todas las personas se estaban dirigiendo al refugio más cercano.

-Oye, Touji... ¿No te gustaría saber quién es el o la piloto del nuevo EVA? ¿Qué EVA será, cómo se llama?- se preguntaba Kensuke con su cámara enfocando a un Touji que permanecía sereno con los ojos cerrados- es muy parecido al de Shinji ¿No te parece?

-Sí, sería interesante saber quien es y todo sobre quien quiera que esté manejando el nuevo EVA...- de pronto su rostro sereno cambió a uno más excitado- ¡Sería fabuloso si fuera una hermosa chica como Misato!

-Oye, vamos a ver la pelea desde más cerca...- sugirió Kensuke acomodando sus anteojos con uno de esos reflejos especiales...

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Recuerdas lo que nos pasó la última ves?!

-Bueno... así es como conocimos al tercer piloto ¿No? Tal ves así conozcamos este también ¿No te parece?

-Sí, sí pero igual es demasiado arriesgado...- pensó Touji aunque sus ansias lo impulsaba a aceptar el riesgo...

************

Un Ángel viscoso y largo se arrastraba en medio de la ciudad arrasando con todo y derritiendo lo que tocaba... dejaba un rastro humeante y apestoso.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Esta porquería es un Ángel?! ¡Me rehuso a tocarlo con mi EVA es una asquerosidad!- se quejaba Asuka.

-¿Qué hacemos mayor Katsuragi?- preguntó Rei de manera fría y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le dijeran.

-El cuerpo del Ángel parece ser compuesto por desechos tóxicos, tanto que hasta son capaces de derretir el cemento...- analizó Makoto.

-Los EVAs no soportarán, así que creo que no serán capaces de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, utilicemos las armas como...- informó Maya.

-Sería lo mejor, destruyámoslo lo más rápido posible, si sigue así la ciudad quedará enteramente derretida- colaboró Aoba.

-Ya escucharon.- dijo Misato- Será Hibari quién lo ataque, su escudo A.T es el más poderoso y su sincronización también ¡¡Qué esta ves no se escape el Ángel!!- ordenó.

-Sí...- respondió Hibari algo insegura... tenía que destruir al Ángel...

-No dudes, si dudas tu sincronización conmigo decaerá...- informó Ken.

-Si...- su rostro tranquilo se tornó serio- si lo dejo escapar esta ves... sospecharán más de mí, siempre hay una primera ves, tendremos que tomar estas medidas... esta ves acabaremos con el Ángel...

-Hibari tiene una sincronización estable ahora, todo en orden Mayor Katsuragi, el EVA-AZ está en buen funcionamiento, usará su látigo de descargas eléctricas- dijo Maya.

-Lo mejor sería atacar a una cierta distancia de 12 metros desde la parte de atrás del Ángel, es largo, así lo destruiríamos a lo largo y lo cortaríamos a la mitad, para localizar su núcleo S2 que lo más probable es que esté dentro del aquel manto viscoso- informó Makoto.

-Bien, Hibari ya escuchaste, Shinji apóyala.

-El escudo A.T del Ángel es grueso, será difícil penetrarlo- informó Aoba.

-Rei, encárgate tú de eso, Asuka ayuda a Rei- indicó Misato.

-A la orden- contestó Rei.

-¡Qué asco!- Asuka ayudó a Rei.

-_Me pregunto que hará esta ves Hibari...- _Ritsuko Akagi observaba.

-_Perdóname Ángel- _pensó Hibari.

-¡¡AHORA!!- gritó Misato, el escudo A.T fue roto.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- el EVA-AZ atacó con su látigo, el EVA-01 estaba preparado para cualquier emergencia.

De pronto algo imprevisto sucedió, el gusano tóxico se dio la media vuelta esquivando a la ves el látigo y unas patas salieron debajo de la manta tóxica y se lanzó encima del EVA-AZ empezó a dejar caer la capa tóxica sobre el cuerpo del EVA-AZ derritiéndolo poco a poco, las patas se habían sujetado al cuerpo del EVA haciendo que el EVA no pudiera zafare de ella.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!- Hibari sentía su piel derretirse- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!

-¡Hibari! ¡¿Cómo está su estado?! Interrumpan la sincronización, corten la unión que tiene el piloto con su EVA ¡¡¿Por qué su escudo A.T no reaccionó?!!- gritaba histérica Misato.

-No los sabemos Mayor Katsuragi- respondió Aoba.

-Cortando toda unión del piloto con su EVA- dijo Maya, mientras lo hacía- ¡¡Es imposible!! ¡Su sincronización está muy unida! 

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¡Shinji qué rayos esperas AYÚDALA!!- gritó Misato desesperada.

Shinji se había quedado paralizado de la impresión, reaccionó al grito de Misato e intentó quitar con las manos al Ángel de encima del EVA-AZ

Asuka estaba paralizada también, no quería que su EVA tocara esa cosa. Rei fue a donde Shinji e intentó sacar el Entry Plug, pero el EVA-AZ estaba acostado así que era casi imposible.

-_Me lastímas... ¿Por qué? ¡Déjame!- _gritaba Hibari en su mente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y sintiendo su piel derretirse, Ken intentaba ayudar a Hibari, el EVA se estaba casi deshaciendo por completo, ya faltaba poco para consumirlo hasta el esqueleto...

-_No me engañarás como engañaste a mi hermano la otra ves, tú eres un humano, un humano que tiene a nuestro hermano prisionero y no seré tan tonto como mis otro hermanos y no me dejaré vencer ni matar por seres inferiores como ustedes..._

-¡¡Te equivocas yo estoy aquí para... ayudarlos a recuperar a su hermano Adán!! ¡¡AAAAHHHHHGGGGRRRR!!

-¡¡¡Mientes!!! ¡Te mataré!- el Ángel seguía consumiendo al EVA.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HIBARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!- gritó Shinji con las manos del EVA totalmente derretidas, no le importó las suyas...

-Mayor Katsuragi, Hibari sufre lesiones graves, pero es sorprendente el cómo aun no ha perdido el conocimiento... ¡Espere un momento!- analizó los datos de Shinji- ¡El EVA-01 está reaccionando extraño!- exclamó Maya.

-Mayor, observe al EVA-01- dijo Makoto.

El EVA-01 estaba sufriendo unos cambios, su aspecto parecía salvaje, el EVA-00 había sido apartada lejos por un solo golpe del EVA-01 Asuka ahora estaba totalmente aterrorizada por la acción de Shinji, no parecía ser el chico que conocía... 

-¡¡El EVA está en estado BERSEK!!- exclamó Maya al encontrar la respuesta al problema.

El EVA-01 saltó sobre el Ángel que estaba apunto de acabar con su víctima, y empezó a azotarlo no importa si este derritiera su cuerpo, al final de tantos golpes el Ángel cayo y el EVA-01 lo destruyó atravesando su navaja progresiva en el núcleo S2 del Ángel... inmovilizando finalmente al Ángel. El EVA-01 se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal cayendo sobre el EVA-AZ.

************

__

-Un techo que no conozco- se susurró a sí mismo mientras sentía el olor de aquel lugar tan conocido para él, dio un suspiro, entonces cuando recordó el porqué estaba allí, se miró las manos... se daba la impresión de habérselas quemado con algo... pero no tenía nada, su cabeza estaba vendada, recordó el estado de Hibari- _¿Cómo estará ahora? Necesito ir a verla. _

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, allí vio a muchos doctores correr de aquí para allá. Detuvo a uno de ellos.

-¡¿Ocurre algo?!- preguntó.

-No nos estorbes niño tenemos urgencia- y se marchó. Shinji sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Rei... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿También saliste lastimada?- viéndole un brazo vendado, seguramente fue cuando el EVA-01 perdió el control cayendo en estado Bersek.

-No es nada comparado a lo de Hibari- dijo de manera distante.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?! ¡Dime!- Shinji agarró a Rei por los hombros y la sacudió.

-...- ella no respondió.

-Lo... lo siento...- Shinji soltó a Ayanami.

-Cálmate- apareció Asuka, parecía la más sana.

-¿Pero que le ocurrió a Hibari?

-Está grave- dijo Rei.

-Tal ves no sabes nada porque tú llegaste inconsciente...- dijo Asuka, parecía preocupada.

Misato se acercó a los tres y se situó enfrente de Shinji y le aplicó un golpe seco y sonoro dejando a este impresionado y la mejilla izquierda roja, miró a los ojos a Misato y esta estaba llorando...

-¡Tonto! ¡Al menos no debiste dejar tu EVA sobre el de Hibari, lo que nos costó retirarlo para recién sacar a la más grave de los 4... ¡Estúpido!- iba a propinarle otro golpe pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Shinji.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- Shinji también lloraba- tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando ese Ángel se abalanzó encima de ella, mi corazón se estrujaba, estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, reaccioné, intenté ayudarla, pero no sabes el esfuerzo que utilicé para despegar al Ángel del EVA-AZ, no sabes las fuerzas que tuve que aplicar y estas no sirvieron, perdí el control, luego ya no recuerdo nada, sólo que sentí que toda mi furia y desesperación era transmitida al EVA-01- estaba furioso y preocupado- ¡¡Y tú me vienes a golpear!!

-Shinji...- Misato no sabía que decir- ¡Doctor! Dígame el estado de la paciente.

-Tiene serias quemaduras- dijo mientras revisaba los papeles. 

-¡¿Cómo que serias quemaduras?!- preguntó Shinji.

-Sincronizó demasiado con su EVA- respondió cortante a Shinji Misato para que el doctor siguiera.

-Parece tener algo de trastornos sicológicos, hasta ahora no ha perdido el conocimiento, no cesa de moverse aunque ya le hemos aplicado bastante sedantes, si le aplicamos más me temo que eso la afectaría más en su salud, podríamos amarrarla, pero las quemaduras se deben tratar enseguida... cosa que no podemos porque no nos deja ser tocada, dice que le duelen y que no quiere ver a nadie, porque nadie la comprende, nadie confía en ella y nadie le cree y que solo quiere ver a un tal Ken...

-Ken...- susurró Shinji- ¡Déjeme conversar con ella!- exclamó- ¡Por favor! Yo tengo la manera de tranquilizarla...

-¿Quién es Ken?- preguntó Asuka.

-Eso no importa ahora, pero reparen lo más pronto posible al EVA-AZ- dijo Shinji, sus ojos mostraban tanta seguridad que sorprendió a Misato.

-Bien, Shinji, encárgate de hacer a Hibari entrar en razón y yo me encargo de ordenarle a todos que reparen lo más pronto posible al EVA-AZ primero que nada...- Misato se retiró.

Shinji se marchó con el doctor y entraron a una habitación y allí en la cama Hibari estaba sentada abrazándose a sí misma y balanceándose en el lugar, el doctor hizo que el resto de los médicos se retiraran dejando a los dos a solas.

-Hibari...

-¡Apártate! ¡Vete! ¡No me toques! ¡Lárgate!- gritaba.

-Soy yo Shinji... ¿Ya no confías en mi?

-¡Nadie confía en mí! ¡Nadie me reconoce por mis ganas de ayudar! ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡Nadie me comprende! ¡Nadie confía en mi!- empezó a llorar...

-Yo confío en ti, yo creo en ti...- dijo él, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, quien se corría un poco.

-No... eso es mentira... mientes... mientes...- sus ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas...

-¿Sabes? Antes de que tú llegaras yo creía que el mundo no valía nada, que mi única misión en la vida era subirme a un estúpido EVA y combatir con un estúpido Ángel, supuestamente mensajero de Dios, un Dios todopoderoso. Pero llegaste tú y me mostraste que la vida puede tener muchas formas de mirarse, tú la vives sin complicarte mucho, pensando y analizando todo de varias maneras... escuchando a los demás y siempre tener una sonrisa para todos... yo confié en ti, yo creí en ti, tú me diste una nueva razón de vivir... me explicaste sin palabras que la vida no solo es comer, jugar y dormir... algo hay más allá de eso, confiaste tú en mi, contándome tus proyectos sin ni siquiera conocerme, sin ni siquiera saber mi forma de ser ¿Qué tal si yo hubiera sido diferente y no fuera lo que soy, capaz de guardarte ese secreto? Pero tú confiaste en mí, al igual como yo en ti y aun lo hago...

-...- Hibari recobró un poco la razón, cerró los ojos para reflexionar y llegó a una conclusión- gracias... gracias por confiar en mi... no me importa que nadie confíe en mí, lo único importantes es que yo confíe en mí misma, además que nadie confía en mí es mentira... tú si confías en mí... Ken también lo hace... ¡¡Ken!! ¡Ken está! ¡EVA-AZ está totalmente destrozado!- se desesperó y tomó a Shinji de los hombros...

-Cálmate, ya Misato ordenó que sea el primer EVA a quien repare... quedará como nuevo ¿Me dices que Ken es un espíritu? ¿Pues crees que los espíritus mueran de nuevo?

-No... jeje...- sonrió- gracias- abrazó a Shinji pero...- ¡Aaahhhgggrrr!- soltó un gemido de dolor y perdió el conocimiento sobre los brazos de Shinji.

*************

Pasaron 4 días Hibari aun no despierta, tuvo mucho sufrimiento y los sedantes se pasaron un poco, además de momentos depresivos... le causaron grandes agotamientos, las quemaduras han sanado la mayoría, lo bueno es que ninguno ha dejado marcas. Shinji siempre va a visitarla cuando puede, aveces hasta 5 veces al día, Rei también la visita, se encariñó con ella, Asuka aunque no le agrada mucho igual es su compañera. Las visitas solo están estrictamente restringidas para personales de NERV y doctores del mismo recinto...

-Despierta por favor... quiero que veas a tu EVA está totalmente nuevo y creo que Ken te espera con ansias y nuevas fuerzas renovadas...- le susurraba Shinji a Hibari, que de pronto movió un poco la cabeza- ¿Hibari?

-Mmmm...- susurró.

-No te entiendo- dijo Shinji acercándosele...

-A... agua...- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ah! Sí enseguida- se levantó con torpeza y le sirvió un vaso, ayudándola a sentarse, Hibari abrió lentamente sus ojos y bebió el líquido.

-Gracias...

-Ya son muchas las que me has dicho- dijo él tomando el vaso de entre las manos de Hibari.

-...- ella lo miró.

-...- él la miró extraña.

-Eres lindo ¿Sabes?- le dijo.

-Eh... ah...- no sabía que decir, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado... de pronto la alarma de que un nuevo Ángel estaba cerca sonó- ¡Un Ángel!

-¡No importa!- gritó ella y haciéndolo que se volviera a sentar- ¡Bésame!- esto dejó atónito a Shinji.

*************

-¿Dónde está el Ángel?- preguntó Misato.

-¡Está dentro de NERV!- se asombró Aoba.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

-¡¿Dónde?!- preguntó Misato inclinándose al lado de él.

-Para ser exacto en donde... donde... no puede ser...- dijo Makoto. Misato se le acercó- en donde está Hibari...

-Vamos- dijo Ritsuko.

*************

Hibari se estaba acercando poco a poco a los labios de Shinji cuando aquí interrumpen varias personas, entre ellas la Dra. Akagi y la Mayor Katsuragi.

-¡Qué es todo esto!- exclamó Misato sonrojada.

-Vaya escena...- Ritsuko se pasó una mano por la frente y una gota aparecía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por qué entraron así!- Hibari parecía molesta y sus ojos estaban vacíos de brillo. Ritsuko se acercó a ella y apartó el cabello de su cuello y allí enterró algo...

-¡¡Oiga!! ¡Qué le sucede!- gritó Shinji apartando a Ritsuko y luego sacando la aguja, no común y corriente con algo en su punta. Hibari volvió a dormirse- ¡Qué rayos es esto!- preguntó asustado viendo que algo pequeño y redondo de color rojo se movía...

-Es un Ángel que controla las mentes...- contestó Ritsuko.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shinji estaba atónito.

-Menos mal que no la besaste o a ti también te estaría controlando... cuando ella se despierte tendremos muchas cosas que explicarle... a ella.

*************

Estaba Misato, Ritsuko, Shinji, Rei, Asuka y por último Hibari, en casa de Misato tomando té...

-¿Nos explicas?- preguntó Misato que era la única que no tomaba té, tomaba cerveza...- lo que habías clavado en la aguja era un núcleo S2 miniatura con patas ¿No? O sea un Ángel.- se habían dicho que nada de preguntas hasta que Hibari despertara y conversarían en un lugar tranquilo.

-Sí.- respondió Ritsuko, luego fijó su vista en Hibari- Bien, Hibari ¿Qué sabes tú?- todos se extrañaron ante esa pregunta.

-Yo...- respondió de manera tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada- sé todo lo que sé... ¿De qué manera quieren que les explique lo que sé? Y... ¿Saber de qué? Especifica, por favor- volvió a tomar un sorbo.

-¿Sabes que estás haciendo en Tokyo-3?- preguntó Ritsuko con papeles en las manos.

-Sí, soy piloto del EVA-AZ- contestó.

-¿Sabes cuándo el Ángel empezó a introducirte ideas?- preguntó Ritsuko de nuevo, los demás solo escuchaban con atención.

-Creo haberme sentido extraña cuando bajaba del avión hasta Tokyo-3- respondió intentando recordar y tocándose la parte trasera del cuello.

-Lo que me suponía, ahora sí les explicaré- dijo Ritsuko.

Todos escuchaban con atención.

-El Ángel que estaba en Hibari, es un Ángel con la habilidad de introducir ideas a las mentes humanas- miró a Hibari que aun recordaba perfectamente las ideas que tenía en su mente...

-¿Y qué clase de ideas?- preguntó Asuka.

-I... ideas como que lo Ángeles...- pero fue detenida por Ritsuko.

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí, ahora necesito hablar con ella... a solas- y Hibari y Ritsuko se levantaron para marcharse a un cuarto.

Misato parecía pensativa. 

Shinji sin poder creerlo, no sabía si Hibari era la Hibari que conoció todo este tiempo o era la persona que era ahora, algo misteriosa en su carácter, poco expresiva con sus sentimientos, pero siempre con una sonrisa reservada para los más cercanos a ella, generalmente permanecía reflexiva y en su propio mundo...

Rei no tenía expresión alguna y permanecía sentada sin hacer nada en especial parte de mirar y respirar.

Asuka se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y empezó a entretenerse soplando la superficie del líquido verde frente a ella.

**************

-Sabes el secreto de los EVAs- dijo de manera seria mientras se sentaba en la cama que había en la habitación de Misato.

-Siempre lo supe- se apoyó en el closed y cogió un mechón de su cabello negro para entretenerse con él.

-¿Siempre?

-Desde cuando conocí a Ken, el espíritu de mi EVA- contestó de manera relajada.

-Ken... ¿Algún pariente tuyo?- mientras hojeaba los archivos de Hibari- ni tu padre, ni tu madre o algún hermano se han muerto...

-No es mi pariente, nunca lo había conocido, pero él me ha dicho que es mi Alma Gemela- contestó.

-Ya veo ¿Qué ideas de metió en la cabeza ese Ángel?- preguntó.

-Mmmm... no sé.- respondió algo dudosa- Ahora me toca a mí... ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba controlada por un Ángel?

-Simple, tus antecedentes normales, tu manera de actuar, el Comandante Ikari te ha estado investigando y mira esta foto, soy la única que se ha fijado en ese detalle- le pasó una foto de entre los papeles que tenía en manos e indicó una pequeña cosa roja sobre el cuello de la imagen de ella.

-Ya veo...- contestó- aun estoy cansada ¿Puedo irme a descansar o... ir a NERV a ver mi EVA?

-Como gustes- se marchó Ritsuko- _ya veo que no quieres hablar.._.

*************

-_¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- _preguntó en su mente mientras acariciaba el EVA-AZ

-_Sí...- _le respondió apareciendo frente a ella.

-_¿Me perdonas? ¿No estás enojado? ¿Aun confías en mí?- _preguntó Hibari.

-_No tengo porqué perdonarte. No estoy enojado, no fue tu culpa. Siempre lo he hecho, con o sin el Ángel sobre ti, en el fondo sigues siendo tú, pudo controlar tu mente pero no tu corazón, claro que confío en ti...- _es espíritu se acercó a besarla...

-Gracias_- _susurró Hibari- _igual seguiremos luchando en contra de los Ángeles, por ahora esa será nuestra nueva misión._

-Como tú ordenes, descansa- y Ken desapareció.

Lo que Hibari y Ken no sabían era que en ese momento Shinji, extrañamente... escuchó toda la conversación y hasta vio por primera ves el aspecto de Ken, era un chico guapo, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, su rostro sereno, mostraban una sinceridad enorme...

-_Besó a Hibari- _fue lo único que pudo pensar después de marcharse y seguir con su cotidiana vida.

****

...Fin.

****

Notas de la autora: Bueno... ¿Podría decirse que es un final abierto o no? Imagínense el resto ustedes, si quieren... U.U Me da lata como para darle una continuación, que de más que es posible... ¿Verdad? 

¿Qué no entendiste el final? ¬¬ Mmm... ¿Qué parte del final no entendiste? ^^Û Mándame un mail e intento explicarte... Me lié mucho con la trama xDDDD 

Pero... ¡¡POR FIN TERMINÉ!! (U.U mi ánimo anda TERRIBLE agotado... ¿Se nota no? ¬¬) NGE es una serie difícil de comprender ya... jejeje... 

Este capítulo no tiene mucho humor que digamos, todo es más serio... y misterioso, lo que describí sobre Hibari, poseída o no poseída por el Ángel (por decirlo de alguna manera xD) todos esos son mi carácter... a veces puedo ser MUUUUY cariñosa y otras veces MUUUY fría, aunque suelo ser más callada, paso desapercibida y cuando me emociono ^^Û me emociono de verdad xDDD me encanta dedicar una sonrisa a quien es más cercano a mi, cuando me enojo pongo una cara de mala leche xDDD mi mejor amiga dice que no le gusta que me enoje porque parezco muy distante y mi mirada es demasiada dura, suelo ahogarme varias cosas que me gustaría decir... me gusta estar como explica en una parte Hibari a Shinji: Que generalmente me gusta estar sola pero rodeado de gente para que cuando no quiera estar sola pueda buscar apoyo en ellos, me encanta mis amigos del msn, son los que más me entienden aparte de la Damaris, mi mejor amiga (amigos del msn que más me conocen son: Moni, Ukyo y Naiko), lo que más me gusta de mi carácter es que soy relajada, no suelo ahogarme en un vaso de agua por algo pequeño o grande, cuando ya la cosa esta ya al extremo, tal ves 'un poco' También suelo pensar MUCHÍSIMO las cosas antes de actuar y soy muy ambiciosa xDDD no en el sentido del dinero jajajajajajajajajajajajaja xDD y según mi consideración soy DEMASIADA orgullosa y exigente, eso Moni los sabe a perfección jejeje ^^Û me encanta el orden...

¬¬ Vaya, enorme análisis de mi carácter... ya me toy excediendo... si quiere seguir conociéndome y gustan de ser mis amigos pues mi msn y mail están abiertas las puertas:

Comentarios, regalos, felicitaciones, errores, ánimos, flores, chocolates, un computador portátil a mi mail:

kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

Y msn:

Jz_kawai@hotmail.com 

Chauuuuussss, beshos para todos U.U yo ahora estoy... shuper cansa...

09-12-2002


End file.
